Living in the Moment
by ficpants
Summary: An alternate ending, sort of, to Asian Population Studies. Jeff is on one side of the door. Annie is on the other.


**A/N: **Thanks for reading my fics! This is kind of new territory for me (smuttiness I mean) but I hope you all like it. As always, I live for reviews. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: The core lesson in Obvious 101 is that I don't own Community**

Annie stared dully at her clock. It was almost 1:30 AM and she couldn't sleep. After she had cried over Rich's rejection, she had thrown herself into a frenzy of homework, put together two dioramas of random things she knew would at least get her an A- for Anthropology, and cried some more. After Annie had told Abed what had happened (she knew that he would give her space and tell others to do so too), the texts trickled in from the others. Even Pierce had attempted to comfort her in a weird, vague text that could either have been for her or for a stripper. Annie chose to believe the former. It would take the edge off the weird.

She hadn't heard from Jeff, though she wasn't surprised. She didn't even know if he had heard but at this point, she didn't care. She had been so focused on Rich, so completely sure they had connected on a certain level that transcended age, that the revelation that she was too young, _again_, had basically numbed her.

_So much for living in the moment,_ Annie thought, turning away from the clock in an attempt to fall asleep again. Anything she had done since then had backfired. The most exciting thing she had done to live in the moment was to chloroform a janitor, and even then she felt guilty and had snuck back in to make sure he was still breathing. She wasn't trained in chloroform etiquette and wasn't sure if she had given him too much or whatever. Everything else had been meticulously planned, even their plan to teach Dean Pelton a lesson on how he shouldn't teach Jeff lessons.

_Jeff._ Annie groaned and her eyes opened. Why did she have to go there again? It was his original idea to put in the line how he had buried her like some sort of shameful secret (which after saying it aloud, sheepishly smiled and apologized to her), but she had ad-libbed the line about little Annie Adderall. The truth was, the only thing that separated her from being Annie Adderall was the Adderall. Other than that she was the same boring, straight-laced Annie. Maybe a little bit more mature but so worried about everything (just look at how she couldn't even get drunk properly!) that she couldn't even enjoy life.

It was then that Annie sat up in bed, pulse racing. _Screw that,_ she thought determinedly. _I made a promise to myself half a year ago that I would live in the moment. It's about time I did something about it._

Jeff was jolted awake from his delicious food coma (that damn Rich knew how to cook, another asset Jeff envied) by persistent, loud knocking on his front door. He willed the person to go away but when the knocking increased in volume after two minutes, Jeff realized he should probably wake up before one of the neighbors did.

He wasn't sure who he was expecting but he certainly wasn't expecting her.

"I want you to bang me."

No speeches, no pleasantries. "What?"

She brushed past him, inviting herself in. Jeff wasn't sure what to do. "Shut the door, Jeff."

Jeff's hand reluctantly pushed the door, knowing that the moment he heard it close that he was probably going to regret what was going to happen next but at the same time, subconsciously, wanting it. That is, if he had heard her correctly.

"Annie, are you drunk?"

"Nope," Annie said walking closer to him. "Do I smell like I'm drunk?"

Her breath smelled sweet but not a trace of alcohol, not even Listerine. She flashed her car keys at him. "Would I ever drive drunk, Jeff?"

"I don't know, since I'm not sure what you're doing right now."

"I want you to bang me." He heard the slight edge in her voice and half expected her to break out with a "_Did I STUTTER?"_ Jeff then smirked, knowing that she was still unable to bring herself to use the F-word even though he knew that's what she meant.

"Annie," he began. "I think that-"

"No," she said curtly, cutting him off. "Let me tell you what _I_ think. I think you like me. But I also think that you don't have the balls to commit yourself to someone like me. So don't use your condescending voice, don't make any excuses. I'm here, I'm ready, I know you have protection and even if you didn't I brought some but I didn't actually know what kind would be the best for us so I got a few options though I don't know if you can return condoms, I mean, unopened packs-"

Jeff had to laugh because this was the Annie he knew. "-and all I want," Annie continued, "Is for you to make me feel good. Just for one night, no strings attached. I know you can do that and I want you to know that I can do that too. The only thing this is going to mean is that we have one night where we make each other feel good and never talk about it again. Just once Jeff, don't treat me like a little girl."

"I don't think of you as one," Jeff countered. "I just don't want to be an emotional rebound."

"What are you, a girl?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you!"

Annie folded her arms. "I'm not asking for you to do that."

Jeff wavered. "I know you don't have much experience," he said hesitantly. "Annie, this really isn't a good idea. Please, I don't want you to force yourself to do this."

"I think it's more like me forcing you," Annie countered. "I mean, this is taking a lot of effort Jeff. I might as well have flown to Delaware and just hooked up with Vaughn. What did you think we were doing all this time, just holding hands and singing songs?"

She was baiting him. He knew it, and she knew it. Before Jeff could realize what was happening he had moved towards her and swept her up in a kiss. Kissing her again was like a memory; a memory of the first time, when she had grabbed him and how kissing her felt so right all he wanted to do was to keep kissing her and the realization that she had used their sexual tension to their advantage was both disappointing and thrilling. There was something so calculated about that move, something that he himself would have done.

His hand reached up and as soon as he touched her hair she sighed and made a little breathless noise, reminding him of the last time they had kissed. How she had hesitantly reached up and how he met her halfway. How when he opened his eyes from the sweetest kiss he had ever gotten, he realized with clarity what he wanted and moved in to kiss her again and again until he realized what he was doing, realized _who_ he was doing it with, realized that he didn't want to be a rebound and distanced himself so that she could grow.

Well here he was again, feeling again like a rebound but when Annie reached down and stuck a hand down his pants he realized that he really didn't fucking care. He just wanted her. Even for just one night (though, Jeff smugly thought, she would probably be back). Jeff groaned, his lips escaping from Annie's as her hand went from massaging the outside of his underwear to slipping inside the elastic band.

"Boxer briefs," Annie smiled. "How very Jeff Winger."

"So you've pictured me naked before," Jeff teased before his face tensing. "Oh god, Annie."

"Of course," Annie said, seemingly oblivious to the fact that her hand was moving around his cock and was starting to push Jeff to the edge. He didn't want to think about who taught her how to give a spectacularly good handjob, he just knew that she was damn good at giving one and that Annie Edison sure as hell loved being a tease.

He grabbed her arm, sliding her hand out of the danger zone. He wasn't going to have her make him come unless he was pounding into her and she had done so herself. It was part courtesy, _ladies first_, and part male pride since he loved watching them come undone, that single moment that _he_ had created. And he was going to enjoy watching Annie's moment.

He laced his hand through hers in almost a sweet way before pushing her against the front door and pinning her conniving left hand up against it. Then they were kissing again and it felt so good, so right that Jeff wouldn't have minded it if they did it all night. _Dear lord, I'm turning into a romantic_. She tasted of citrus and mint, and he was wondering how perfection could taste this good before he heard her mumble "Aquafresh" between their gasps of air and realized he had asked that question out loud.

Annie broke away, her eyes focused with determination as she pulled her hand away from Jeff's and pulled her shirt off. She unhooked her simple black bra and tossed it to the side before reaching for Jeff. As she moved to pull Jeff's shirt off he couldn't help but smile. After Annie balled up his shirt and threw it over his shoulder, she noticed the way Jeff was looking at her and blushed. She was glad that he didn't say anything, just reached for her again and kissed her while she slid his pants and underwear down. She ran her hands through Jeff's hair, pulling them closer as Jeff's fingers fumbled with the button on her jeans. _Of all the times to not be wearing a skirt, really Annie?_

Annie giggled and pulled away, her hair flushed, her lips red and her hair slightly mussed. Her hands unbuttoned the jeans, and as she shimmied out of them Jeff saw that she had on a pair of lacy red underwear.

"I hope you wore those for me," Jeff said reaching forward and fingering the lace.

"I was actually hoping Rich would see these tonight," Annie teased.

First Vaughn, now Rich. Annie knew how to provoke him and Jeff knew he was falling for it but he didn't care. He tugged her hand and kissed her possessively. Annie broke away, laughing. "Was it something I said?" she asked slyly, twirling her hair.

Jeff dived to the floor to grab a box, any box really, of condoms from Annie's purse. He had managed to open a box and grab one before he realized that Annie had pushed him flat on his back and had taken matters into her own hands. Or rather, mouth.

"Jesus, Annie," Jeff groaned, reaching down against all better judgment and grabbing her hair. "Annie, GOD. Annie, wait, Annie."

He glowered and managed to push her off of him, ignoring all of his bodily protests. "I'm not going to let you win this," he said, sitting up.

Annie scoffed. "Not everything has to be a competition, Jeff."

"You're right, it's not. But you need to let go of your obsessive need to be in control. You wanted this. Let me take care of you."

Annie leaned forward and cupped his cheek. "I don't want to be taken care of right now Jeff. Just fuck me. I'm ready. Do it. Now."

Seconds after the words left Annie's mouth, she found herself against the door as Jeff ripped off her underwear and slid into her. _That had to be a record,_ Annie thought hazily as she naturally wrapped her arms around him and he groaned in satisfaction, _for putting on a condom._

Jeff had pulled her up to eye level and Annie whimpered as she ground her hips against his. "Jeff," she whined. "Jeff, _please_."

He didn't move, just feeling how good it felt to be inside her. He smirked as Annie glared at him. "Jeff, please," she groaned. She ran her hands through her hair as she kissed him desperately. "Give it to me."

"What's the phrase, Annie?"

"Please, Jeff, please."

"Nope."

"Tell me," Annie ordered. Jeff smiled and kissed her lazily.

"What do you want, Annie?"

"I want you, Jeff. Please, please, Jeff I need you to do this, please Jeff…"

Fucking Annie against a door wasn't something that had been on his to-do list recently but it's not like he never thought about it, never thought about her in this way. She was so tight, so wet, so amazing that he almost stopped for a second, wondering if this were a dream until Annie snapped him back to reality by grabbing his face and moaning as she kissed him. He increased his speed, sliding her down slightly as he moved to cup his hand behind Annie's head so she wouldn't bang her head against the door. Though, by the sounds she was making, she wouldn't even notice.

Jeff tried to hold on as much as possible, wanting to see Annie fly apart but instead he found himself just barely coming right before she did. _Well, that's new_, Jeff thought disappointingly. Before he could think about it too much, he opened his eyes and looked at Annie. His mind was then reeling at the way Annie's fingers ran through his hair and held his head close, her legs pulling around his so tightly, the way Annie was still muttering "Oh god, Jeff, Jeff, oh my god, Jeff."

He carried her to his couch, finally slipping out of her as he laid her down and sat next to her, trying to catch his breath. He took off his condom and threw it away.

"That was good," Annie murmured euphorically, her hand reaching out blindly for Jeff's. She was glad that her _carpe diem!_ moment had actually worked out. She felt completely satisfied, not just because she had just been fucked (_by Jeff Winger!_ the inner old Annie shrieked with excitement) but because she had done something so confidently. _You are officially more mature and more in control of your life._

Jeff held Annie's hand and ran the other one through his hair. "It was."

Annie perked up and sat up. "Was it really?" she asked, almost shyly.

Jeff leaned over and kissed her. "It was."

She laid her head on his shoulder, sighing with satisfaction as Jeff grabbed the throw next to him and draped it over them. Wrapping an arm around Annie, he sighed. "What now?"

"We watch TV for a bit-

"Nothing is on at this hour Annie."

"Fine, we'll watch infomercials," Annie said. "And then, we do it again."

"Annie, I don't think you know how the male body works."

She smiled. "I do. Well, at least one more time?"

Jeff winced. "We'll see," he mumbled, flicking on the TV. He was a little surprised at Annie, he was seeing a whole new side to her.

"I believe in you," Annie said, the same way she always did. Her eyes would soften and she would smile in that sweet Disney princess way that made Jeff feel…feelings. She was unwavering in her confidence that he could change, be a better person, to care more.

They sat in silence, Annie's hand on Jeff's leg as he played with her hair. After four infomercials, she broke the silence. "You know you owe me a new pair of underwear," she said accusingly, turning towards him sternly. "That was a really nice pair."

"Was it as important as your pen?" Jeff teased, glad that Annie was still Annie. _Thank god she didn't morph into some other person._

"More. Actually, it was my last pair of clean underwear. I didn't have time to do laundry yesterday."

Jeff was speechless. "I'm going to have to borrow a pair of boxer briefs," Annie said casually. "I'm still a lady, Jeff. I don't go commando in jeans."

"You're insane, Annie."

"I'm going to take that as a good thing," she mumbled softly, her eyes closing and her hand gently caressing his leg.

He moved her head towards his. "It is," he said before he kissed her. "You're amazing, Annie."

They sat and watched infomercials together, chatting about nonsensical things and Jeff couldn't help but think that he could get used to this. Annie eventually grabbed his remote and flipped through the channels until she found a station that was playing Golden Girls. He didn't even complain, he was about a minute away from ordering a Slap Chop. Sometime during the first episode, Annie and Jeff started kissing again, his hand tangled in her hair. Sometime during the second episode, Annie was straddling Jeff and he wondered how she could have this effect on him.

"You're going to kill me Annie," Jeff groaned. He reluctantly pushed her off of him. "It's cold, we should go to the bedroom." He stood up and extended his hand. "Milady."

She flicked off the TV and took his hand. "Milord," she said, standing up. She reached up and kissed him. "Thank you."

"Let's go to bed."

Jeff groaned as his alarm clock went off. He reached over and hit the snooze button and then rolled around with his arm outstretched to find Annie.

She wasn't there.

Jeff blinked and then realized he could smell coffee from the kitchen. He got up, noticing his sleeping clothes from last night tossed on the floor. With a furrowed brow, he walked out if hid bedroom and looked around. It was as if she was never here. Jeff rubbed his eyes. No, she definitely was here last night because they definitely had sex three times last night, which explained why the hell he was so sleepy.

The only trace that Annie had ever been here was the fresh pot of coffee. Her ruined underwear next to it, and there were two post-it notes. Jeff shook his head. Only Annie would carry post-its in her purse. The first post-it pointed to the coffeemaker and said "You'll need this." The second one pointed to her underwear and said "You owe me. Seriously, you have to replace these." It sounded like the bossy Annie that Jeff had grown to appreciate.

Jeff snuck a glance at Annie as she diligently took notes. He didn't understand why today, out of all days, Duncan would choose to actually give a lecture. Abed and Jeff had sandwiched Annie so she wouldn't have to deal with Rich, though Annie gave a tentative "Hi." to him when he came in. Rich had waved and gave her a brilliant smile, which made Jeff annoyed. Not that he would care. He and Rich were cool now. And as Annie said, last night was just like a one night stand.

Annie really _was_ pretending as if nothing had ever happened last night. There was no giggling, no coy looks, no flirting. Jeff shook his head. _No it definitely happened and more than once. God, last night was amazing. _They were walking to the bedroom when Annie had innocently asked him for a glass of water and before he realized it, she was up on the counter moaning his name and holding onto his shoulders as he pounded into her vigorously. By the time they made it to the bedroom, Jeff could only think about how beautiful she looked when she was extremely satisfied. They had held hands and drifted off to sleep until three hours later when Annie suddenly woke up and showered Jeff with tiny kisses, her hands roaming all over his body. That time, he actually made love to her. It was slow and gentle and so good that Annie came twice, and Jeff never wanted to ever hear anything else but her begging and moaning and the way she said his name.

He was still thinking about last night when everyone gathered in the study room later in the day. Annie was wearing a particularly short skirt, and all Jeff could think about was how she was probably not wearing underwear underneath and how much he just wanted to throw everyone out of the room, throw Annie onto the table and continue what they had started last night.

Instead, Annie looked at him worriedly. "Jeff, are you okay? You look so tired."

"Yeah you look like crap," Britta said. "Just putting it out there."

"It doesn't even look like you put any effort into your hair," Pierce said with disdain.

Jeff glowered. "Last night was rough, okay?" _In more ways than one._

Annie shrugged, knowing that Jeff was trying to provoke a reaction out of her. She had to smother a smile because she hadn't anticipated how Jeff would react to last night but with him suspiciously trying to bring it up subliminally was decidedly not his style. "Too bad, I slept really well last night," she said, smiling sweetly. The look Jeff quickly shot her confirmed her suspicions. It seemed like he couldn't just hit it and quit it.

Annie, on the other hand, finally felt that confidence in herself that she had been lacking. She had wanted something and did something about it. And God, that something was so good. If anything though, it only made her realize that she could be in control of her feelings, that maybe she could have a normal relationship some day and maybe, just _maybe_, that relationship could be with Jeff. That confidence, the way she really could live in the moment if she wanted to, made her happy.

After the day ended, Jeff caught up to Annie just as she was walking out to the parking lot. "So, last night was great."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jeff groaned in frustration. "Come on Annie, no one else is around. Last night happened."

"Exactly," Annie said. "So, what else do you want to say?"

Jeff stalled. "I don't know. Well, I mean…do you think maybe some time in the future I could scratch that itch again for you? The near future, actually."

Annie smiled. "Listen Jeff, you're great. But I can't make any promises. I'm just not ready for a commitment right now. Just make sure you replace my underwear, okay?"

Annie tried not to do a fist-pump of satisfaction as she walked away. Another great thing about living in the moment? She could make Jeff speechless. _I'm starting to like the new me._

A stunned Jeff could only stare as Annie walked to her car and tossed her backpack in her backseat. _Holy crap._ She had just Jeff Wingered him.

And as she opened her car door, her keys dropped. Luckily there was no one else around because when she bent down to retrieve them, Jeff could see that she definitely did not have underwear on. It drove him crazy.

"MOTHERFU-"


End file.
